Dreamy Princess 2018 week 1: Honoka's Self Produce interview!
MAIN QUESTIONS AND ITS ANSWERS ARE BOLD (the questions are made by Aisaka15) (aisaka answered all of the questions) Interviewer: Miss Yubinane! It's good to have you here. Honoka: Pleasure to be with you, too. Interviewer: You're very polite! Are you nervous? Honoka: Yeah, I guess...? Let's go for it! Interviewer: Okay, okay! What's your name? Honoka: Yubinane Sonata. Dad and I thought my real name was too straightforward, so we both decided to make my stage name Honoka. Now that SoYuNi's been established, everyone switches between both names. Interviewer: Interesting. Who are your parents? What are their occupations? Honoka: My dad... Shigeru? He's the CEO of a fashion company. As for my mom, her job's just to watch over our family from above—it kinda sounds childish? Haha, I still love her though. Interviewer: Where are you from? ' '''Honoka: Parajuku. I did live at Seoul once, but that was probably 2 or 3 years ago. They didn't have that many PriPara branches around.. ' 'Interviewer: Ohoho, this one's a tearjerking question! What's your dream? ' 'Honoka: World-famous actress! At least, that's what it was when I was young. Wait, how is this tearjerking? ' 'Interviewer: Well, it depends on how you see it. Any idols you look up to? ' 'Honoka: Aside from my friends and family, I'd have to say that Shikyoin Hibiki is near-perfection. Ah, but Triangle's good, too... It's a shame. ' 'Interviewer: What's your favorite brand? Why? ' 'Honoka: Since I represent Dreaming Girl, I automatically have a bias for the brand. I remember the good old times when I was using Twinkle Ribbon... I mean, Laala is a very prominent figure in the PriPara world, so I kinda hopped on the bandwagon. However, Dreaming Girl was something I've always itched to represent, so I did a Chiri and went with what made me happy. I hope the fans are okay with it. ' 'Interviewer: Hmm, that's some good insight. Why did you become an idol? ' 'Honoka: I dunno, I just wanted to be good at something for once? I'm pretty shallow, and for that I apologize. ' 'Interviewer: So, Yubinane... what are your feelings, now that you're doing this for the contest? ' '''Honoka: Haha, I really don't know what to say about this... I mean, it's a contest, sure, and I'm getting nervous all of a sudden? But that never happens? Yeah, unbelievable, I know—but I'll still try my best. Interviewer: Huh, I never knew it was as simple as that! Anyways, what do you do in your free time? Honoka: I have an oral fixation, so I need to chew on something more than once... That's where the potato chips come in. Other times, I just do my nails or practice dancing, maybe even learn Korean or bug my fellow idols, haha. Interviewer: You used to model for Roni! How was your experience in the world of fashion? Honoka: It was kinda fun, but balancing water bottles got tiring quickly... I lowkey miss all those cute dresses I had to wear, but they were uncomfortable at times. Interviewer: That must've been tough. And about your acting career, how did you develop your skills? Are you planning on acting in any dramas in the future? Honoka: Just... pour your feelings into the script? Heh, I'm not sure if you'd wish to be seeing me more on TV though, but hopefully we'll manage! Interviewer: Surely, the fans would be happy to see you more! Let's talk about your idol activities, then. Why did you switch types? Honoka: Same reason as what I said before? I felt like being a Premium idol was rare, and I wanted to be a hidden gem that would cater to the tastes of many—though it's uncommon in the idol world. Interviewer: Can you think of anything—persons, places or objects that were driving forces in choosing your new idol type? Honoka: Have you heard of yume-kawaii? That was one of my inspirations. Pastel colors and soft, but elegant clothes also helped. Just looking at the sky gives me ideas. Basically Hojo Sophy, but with more aesthetics thrown in for variation. Interviewer: This might be unordinary and a bit sensitive in regards to your personal relations, but do you ever take your rivalries seriously? Honoka: It's fine, it's fine! But I'll be honest, I never really did. Ibuki was a major example—I mean, I was a bit envious of his charisma, but the more I got to know him, the more I realized that our friendly rivalry was probably fate. We did hit it off and ended up acting like children around each other, but that's something I'm okay with. Interviewer: Huh, I guess the ice queen really does warm up to others! In a few years, what do you see yourself doing? Honoka: Maybe signing a few albums, prancing around in cute clothes? Mic drop? But I might try to focus on my solo career as an actress more, and maybe SoYuNi, the Renaissance team and other units I'm in, or might be in, will end up showing off new sides that were never before seen. Be on the lookout for my dancing to get better, and I hope you'll be showing more love for us idols! Interviewer: Okay, that's all! That was a really interesting interview, and it did make our staff wonder about you more. It was nice having you here, though! Will we be seeing each other more in the future? Honoka: Thank you so much! And I think it depends on whether I'm up to it or not... Okay, I'm kidding, I wouldn't mind being interrogated again. Sometimes things like these make me question myself too~ Category:Aisaka15